


I Got the Music

by afropogue



Series: julie and the glee kids [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Glee Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Glee AU, Humor, Light Angst, Singing, glee club au, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afropogue/pseuds/afropogue
Summary: jatp au loosely based on glee, where julie and a few other fellow students audition for the new school glee club.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina
Series: julie and the glee kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962652
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	I Got the Music

Mrs. Harrison sticks the last thumbtack into the paper, carefully pressing it on the top right corner of the paper.

She backs up from the signing sheet, smiling at it. **GLEE CLUB SIGN UP.**

After begging to the principal for God know show long, she finally relented and granted Mrs. Harrison permission to reboot a glee club for the upcoming year. The music program was losing more and more members as the years passed, and Mrs. Harrison was not prepared to see the downfall of the program she’s worked so hard to maintain. Getting a bunch of students to join a glee club to sing sounded like the best way to shake things up. Besides, she likes discovering new talent. 

She smiles at the empty lines on the sheet. Soon they would be filled with the names of various students. _Hopefully._

**

The pen cap sticks out between Flynn’s teeth as she jots down her name with the pen on the sign up sheet. She turns to her friend, bright smile on her face. “Done! Your turn!”

Julie, who is standing beside her, reluctantly stares at the sign up sheet Flynn had just wrote her name on. No one else had signed up yet, so Flynn’s name was the first on the paper.

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Flynn groans. “Come on Julie! You said you would.”

“I _said_ I would think about it.“

She didn’t really want to do glee club. Not only because it sounded kinda lame, but she isn’t sure she‘s ready to dive into music again. She remembers a time where she wouldn’t have hesitated to sign her name down. But after mother died, music just hasn’t been the same. She feels disconnected from it, as if when her mother passed she simultaneously took Julie’s passion for music away with her.

Julie keeps staring at the sign up sheet, the words _**GLEE CLUB,**_ taunting her.

“Pleaseeeeeeeee.” Flynn whines, shaking her arm. “This will be a great opportunity for you to get back into music!” 

Julie raises her eyebrows at her friend, unconvinced. Flynn is looking at her earnestly, pleading evident in her eyes. Flynn has been patient with Julie ever since her mother died, understanding of why music didn’t appeal as much to Julie anymore. But she’s always been supportive of her, and has always wanted Julie to get back into music someday. Once more time has passed following Julie’s mother’s death, Flynn started encouraging her more to pursue music again. 

Julie misses her passion for music, and how it used to make her feel, but she had been content staying out of musical programs and abstaining from singing. She’s kinda annoyed that Mrs. Harrison decided to reboot a glee club, and sadly Flynn had been one of the first people to find out about it. 

“Pretty pleaseeeee Jules.” Flynn implores again. 

The latina girl purses her lips, glancing at Flynn’s pleading expression before looking back at the sign up sheet. 

A part of her wanted to fight the urge to succumb to Flynn’s pleading stare and just walk away, blocking out the existence of a glee club in her mind. But there’s another part of her, a part nagging at her to listen to Flynn. This could be a good opportunity to get out of her comfort zone, and gain back some of her passion for music and signing again. 

It’s been almost a year since her mother died. Surely she could join a little glee club. And she could always quit if she really hated it. 

Julie sighs, taking the pen from Flynn’s outstretched hand. She pauses, hesitant again, before she shakes her head and quickly writes her name down before she can change her mind. 

Flynn squeals, throwing her arms around her friend. Julie is a bit caught off guard by the sudden hug, but she lets out a small smile, hugging her back. 

“Yay! This is going to be so much fun!” 

Julie laughs awkwardly. She isn’t sure if _fun_ will be the best way to describe it. 

******

“Are we seriously gonna do this.” Luke deadpans as he stares at the signing sheet hanging in front of him. 

Reggie, who was standing beside him, walks up to the sheet. “Yup!” he signs his name in the next empty spot. 

He whips around and holds the pen, repeatedly switching from pointing it at Luke to Alex. “Now who’s next?” 

Alex and Luke share a wary glance. Reggie sees this and huffs. “Come on you guys! My parents are really on my case about joining ‘extracurriculars’. You know they won’t let me stay in the band if I don’t get more involved with the school.” 

“And you chose glee club? Of all things?” 

Reggie scowls at Alex. “Glee club sounds fun! It even has glee in the name!” Luke rolls his eyes at that. “Please guys I can’t do this alone.” he pouts at his friends. 

Alex and Luke exchange another reluctant glance. They stare at each other for a few seconds, having a silent conversation, before Alex steps forward, taking the pen from Reggie’s hand. He writes down his name right under Reggie’s. 

Reggie claps happily. “Yay! Luke?” Reggie turns to his other friend. 

Glee club was the last thing he wanted to do. He’d rather just focus on their band, they didn’t need a club hanging over their heads. Especially not something as lame-sounding as glee club. 

But then he meets Reggie’s gaze. Reggie is giving him his signature puppy eyes, the ones Luke should be used to but always finds it difficult to resist. Besides, Reggie is his friend and he really wants to do this. Alex already went and signed up, and Luke would be a horrible friend to still refuse. 

Luke stares at the pen before lifting his gaze to Alex’s. Alex shrugs, extending the pen further to Luke, prompting him to take it. 

Luke sighs and takes the pen from his friend, moving closer to the sign up sheet. He scribbles down his name under Alex’s. 

Reggie cheers again, throwing his arms around his two friends. “This will be so much fun you guys!” 

Luke can’t help but grin at his enthusiasm. _Maybe glee club wouldn’t be so bad?_

******

After the last bell of the day rings, Nick practically leaps out of the room. He walks down the hallway, taking silent deep breaths as he passes by students. 

He nods and smiles accordingly to his friends and people he knows, quickly passing by and averting his eyes so they don’t approach him. 

He finally reaches his destination. He slowly approaches the bulletin wall, which is adorned in different flyers, sign up sheets, and ads for the school. His eyes gravitate toward one sheet in particular. _**GLEE CLUB SIGN UP.**_

The pen is already in his hand, ready to sign. 

He checks to see if anyone is looking at him. The hallway is bustling with kids, yet none of them are really paying him mind. 

He seizes the opportunity and quickly jots down his name. 

He abruptly turns around and walks away. No one questions him, so he thinks he’s safe. 

“Nick!” 

Nick looks up at the sound of his name. He sees a familiar brunette girl walking toward him. 

“I’ve been looking all over for you! You weren’t in our meeting spot. 

He forces a smile as she approaches him. “Carrie...hey.” 

“I’d expect you to be more excited to see your girlfriend.” she says, quirking an eyebrow and crossing her arms. 

Nick scratches the back of his neck. “Sorry, I’m just a little tired.” he lies. Carrie hums, clearly not believing him. 

She glances down at his hand. “Why are you just holding a pen?” 

Nick blinks looking down at said hand. _Ah right, the pen._ “Oh I just forget to put it in my bag after class ended.” 

Carrie squints at him, staring into his eyes as if she knows he’s hiding something. Nick swallows nervously. He tries his hardest to maintain eye contact, not wanting to appear even more suspicious. 

After what feels like a lifetime of her staring him down, she waves him off dismissively. 

“Whatever, let’s go.” she says and grabs his hand, pulling him along with her as they walk down the hall. 

He lets out a silent sigh of relief. He wouldn’t tell her yet. If she knew he signed up for glee club, she would make him quit. He had to do this. He _wanted_ to do this. Glee club may be the last thing anyone would expect him to join, but he didn’t care about the stereotypes. He was doing this for himself, no one else. 

******

“My name is Flynn and I am going to be singing Super bass by Nicki Minaj.” Flynn announces confidently as stands in the center of the stage at auditions. 

Mrs. Harrison raises her eyebrows at the song choice. She might be significantly older but she didn’t live under a rock. Who doesn’t know that song? 

Mrs. Harrison nods. Flynn cues the piano man to start playing. She waits for the beginning instrumental part to pass before beginning the first verse. 

**_“This one is for the boys with the booming system Top down, AC with the cooler system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up.....”_**

Mrs. Harrison has to admit, the girl can rap and her singing voice is good. Her rapping is stronger than her singing, however. She doesn’t know how she would utilize that skill, since rapping isn’t exactly a component of glee club, but she’ll figure it out later. 

Flynn finishes, and Mrs. Harrison can’t help but applaud her breathing control throughout the whole song. Rapping Nicki Minaj ain’t easy. 

Mrs. Harrison claps, giving Flynn an encouraging smile. “Well done Flynn. I have to say, interesting song choice.” Flynn laughs. 

“Thank you Flynn, I’ll post the list by Thursday.” Flynn nods and skips off the stage. She was confident in her audition, she can’t wait to hear Julie’s. 

******

Alex gulps as he makes his way to the center of the stage. Bile rises in his stomach, palms already growing slimy with sweat. He’s used to singing with drumsticks in his hands, which gave him something to tap his anxiety away with. But he couldn’t exactly bring his whole drum-set on the stage, so he had to make do without it. 

Despite Alex’s protests when Reggie suggested Alex and Luke join him in signing up for glee club, he was secretly a little excited. He loved singing. His vocals aren’t as strong as his drumming skills, but he thinks he has a pretty good voice. He enjoys belting out to theatre songs and doesn’t complain when the band gives him singing parts in their songs during practice. 

Even though he wasn’t as against joining glee club as he let on, it doesn’t change the fact that Alex’s nerves are slowly eating him up. He hasn’t performed in front of anyone who weren’t his friends in a long time. He was going to be singing alone, with no one else’s vocals to back him up. 

“M-My name is Alex and I’ll be singing Sunday Morning by Maroon 5.” 

Mrs. Harrison nods at him to continue. Alex nods at the piano man, taking a deep breath as the music begins to play. 

He could do this, it was just one person, he’s got this. _No time to be a coward, Alex._

He tries hard to ignore his nerves, and commences singing. His nerves slowly melt away as he continues singing. **_“Fingers trace your every outline, pain a picture with my hands, back and forth we sway like branches in a storm, change the weather, still together when it ends.....”_**

The boy has a very nice voice, Mrs. Harrison notes. He was definitely making the list. 

When Alex finishes, he carefully watches Mrs. Harrison’s expression. The nerves start to come back full force. He hopes it wasn’t obvious that he had almost tripped over certain words in the song. He probably should’ve chose a better song, as he had picked a random song from his playlist that he thought suited his voice, but now he wasn’t so sure. 

He expects criticism on his performance, but Mrs. Harrison simply gives him a kind smile and says, “Great job Alex. You have a lovely voice. I’ll post the list by Wednesday so make sure to check.” 

Alex is a bit surprised by the lack of feedback but he just nods, giving her a small smile before turning around to head off the stage. 

Reggie and Luke grin at him, having been waiting backstage. “You did great man!” 

Alex blushes. “Thanks guys.” 

******

Reggie’s nerves are almost nonexistent as he steps up to the center of the stage. 

“Hi I’m Reggie and I’m going to be singing Castaway.” 

Mrs. Harrison nods. Reggie doesn’t hesitate to sing his heart out when the music starts. He knows the song like the back of his hand, and he’s confident in his singing because he knows it suits his voice. 

**_“Cause you walked out and left me stranded, Nothing left but picture frames, I just keep on asking myself  
How'd we drift so far away from where we left off yesterday? I'm lonely like a castaway.....”_ **

****

****

When he finishes, Mrs. Harrison claps. “Great job Reggie, you have a very unique voice.” 

Reggie thanks her and leaves the stage. _Ha, take that mom and dad._

*******

Nick arrives on the stage next, making his way to the center stage. He adjusts his fedora, hoping it doesn’t look crooked. He checked countless times in the school bathroom mirror so it he knows it probably looked fine, but his hands were itching to channel his nerves somehow. 

“Nick, nice to see you again. What will you be singing?”

“I’ll be singing Let me Down Slowly.” 

The boy clears his throat once the piano man has been cued and the music starts playing. 

**_“Could you find a way to let me down slowly? A little sympathy, I hope you can show me  
If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely  
If you're leavin', baby, let me down slowly  
Let me down, down, let me down, down, let me down  
Let me down, down, let me down, down, let me down....”_ **

Nick finishes with a sharp exhale. He instinctively adjusts his fedora again. He really needs to stop doing that. 

Mrs. Harrison gives him a smile. “Thank you Nick. You did a great job. The list will be posted on Thursday.” 

Nick gives her a small smile before leaving the stage. He thinks he did pretty well, hopefully the results would reflect that. 

******

“Uh,” Mrs. Harrison squints at the name on the paper, “Luka....Panraison?” 

Luke jogs out on the stage, guitar slung over his shoulder and a grimace on his face from hearing the very prominent mispronunciation of his name. 

“It’s actually Luke Patterson. Sorry my handwriting uh, kinda sucks.” he rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Mrs. Harrison hums, raising her eyebrows. “I can see that. Now what will you be singing for us today Mr. Patterson?” 

“Um I will be singing As long as you Love Me by the Backstreet Boys, and I uh,” Luke holds his guitar up, “I’ll be playing with my guitar so I don’t need accompaniment.” he says, looking over at the piano guy who nods and releases his fingers from his standard position on the piano. 

Mrs. Harrison raises her eyebrows but nods, prompting him to go on. 

Luke takes a deep breath, before he begins singing. 

**_”Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine, I'm leavin' my life in your hands,  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance And how you got me blind is still a mystery, I can't get you out of my head, Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me......”_**

Luke’s voice is beautiful and soothing, and fits perfectly with the song. His guitar skills are impressive as well, and Mrs. Harrison can tell he’s been playing for a while. He has the talent and the look to have actually been a Backstreet boy member. 

When he finishes, Mrs. Harrison gives him a smile. “Very well Mr. Patterson. I like the addition of your guitar, and you know I love me some Backstreet Boys.” she winks playfully at him. 

Luke laughs. “Haha thanks. And so do I.” He leaves the stage, running a hand through his hair. He still wasn’t too psyched about joining glee club, but he _totally_ nailed that audition. 

*******

Julie shudders as Mrs. Harrison yells “Next!” after the previous audition ends. _It’s her turn._

Her nerves must be obvious, because Flynn places a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“You’ll do great Jules.” she says, giving her an encouraging smile. 

Julie nods gratefully, reciprocating a small smile. She walks out on stage. 

Mrs. Harrison is writing something down on a separate notepad. She looks up to see who the next person is, eyes widening when she sees the familiar latina girl. _Julie Molina._

She remembers the young girl from last school year, who had been in the former music program. She was crazy talented, with a beautiful voice and could play piano. Mrs. Harrison remembers how shocked she was when she heard Julie had quit the music program. She quickly understood when she found out her mother died shortly before, and connected the dots. She needed time and space. Mrs. Harrison would miss her presence and addition to the music program, but she knew the girl was going through a lot and music was probably not her first priority. 

So color her surprised when she sees Julie on the stage, auditioning for glee club. But she’s _definitely_ not complaining. 

“Julie, what a pleasant surprise.” she smiles at the girl. Julie smiles nervously. “Yeah I decided to try...something new.” 

“Well I’m glad you’ve decided to come back to music. What will you be singing today?” 

“I’ll be singing She Used to Be Mine.” 

Julie gives the piano man a nod, cueing him to start playing. 

She takes a deep breath, shaking her hands, hoping it will shake her nerves away as well. She closes her eyes as she begins to sing. 

She immerses herself in the song. As the song progresses, her body relaxes, the tension in her body melting away. 

_**”It's not what I asked for  
Sometimes life just slips in through a back door  
And carves out a person  
And makes you believe it's all true  
And now I've got you  
And you're not what I asked for  
If I'm honest I know I would give it all back  
For a chance to start over  
And rewrite an ending or two  
For the girl that I knew”** _

Mrs. Harrison leans over in her seat, captivated by the girl’s singing. She knew Julie still had that talent deep down, and she was glad that the girl was singing again. Her voice is just as amazing as she remembered. 

Julie lets her voice extend on the last note, making sure to keep her voice stable. She pants a little bit once the song ends. 

Mrs. Harrison claps, standing up this time. She has a delighted smile on her face. “Absolutely beautiful Julie. It’s so nice to hear your voice again, and to hear that it’s just as beautiful as I remembered.” 

Julie blushes, scratching her arm. “Thank you so much.” 

“The results will be posted on Thursday, but I don’t think you’ll even have to check to know if you made it.” Mrs. Harrison winks. Julie panics for a second thinking she blew her audition, but the smile on the teacher’s face makes her relax in realization. 

_She had made glee club!_

Julie thanks her again before exiting the stage. 

Flynn immediately shakes her shoulders, eyes wide and an excited expression on her face. “Oh my gosh Jules you killed it!” 

Julie smiles, still flushed from singing. “Thanks Flynn. I didn’t know I had it in me.” 

“Well _I_ did. I knew you could do it! I’m so proud of you.” Flynn grins at her. Julie blushes, preening from the praise. She was so lucky to have an amazing and supportive best friend like Flynn. 

Flynn slings an arm around her friend’s shoulders as they turn to leave. “We nailed those auditions, no way we won’t make it on the list!” 

**Author's Note:**

> was rewatching glee for the first time in forever and came up with this idea so you know i had to write ittt. i am thinking of making this a series, by posting one shots/drabbles that are loosely based on glee episodes.
> 
> also who peeped that the songs i chose for julie, luke, alex, and reggie were chosen based on the songs madison, charlie, owen and jeremy’s did when they were auditioning for the show 🙈
> 
> anyway since these were just the auditions there wasn’t really any romance, other than the nick and carrie part but that was kinda irrelevant. there will be more romance-based parts in this series that i’ll post later
> 
> find me on twitter @afropogue !!


End file.
